Will We Ever Be Together?
by Kamilia
Summary: Helia with his good looks, money and position as a CEO of a game company can easily get any woman he wants and use them. That changes however when Flora enters the scene. At first, she seems like one of the many women he has met before, but as he gets to know her he realizes that he is in love, which he has never experienced before. Will she return his feelings though?
1. Meeting Each Other

It was seven a.m. in the City of Magix. In an apartment at the middle class section of the city was a male and female. The male had long blue hair, light skin and blue eyes. The female had long blonde hair, orange eyes and light skin.

The female was fast asleep while the male was hurrying to put on his clothes. He had on black pants with and a white shirt.

As he put on his black shoes, his phone rang.

' _Oh crap!'_ He thought.

The female woke up, hearing the ringtone.

The male sighed before he answered the phone. "Hello."

" _Hello Helia. Where are you?"_ A female asked.

"Hey Krystal." Helia replied, nervously. "I am actually on my way to the airport."

" _Really? Can I come to see you off?"_ Krystal asked, really wanting to see the male.

"I am about to go onto the plane. I will see you when I come back." Helia replied. "Bye."

" _Okay. Bye Helia."_ Krystal muttered before hanging up the phone.

Helia hung up the phone before putting it into his pocket.

The female lying on the bed sat up before asking. "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie…" Helia said, trying to remember the blonde's name. Finally remembering her name, he continued with a smirk. "Diaspro, I have to go to work now so don't change your number. Not being able to see you will hurt. So take care."

Disapro knew see was being played. "You jerk!"

Helia quickly ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Helia with a band aid on his forehead now was sitting at the back of the room with a male that had brown hair, dark skin and brown eyes. The male had on black pants with a white shirt and a black jacket and black shoes. There were two males standing in front of them, explaining a situation.

One of the male had short blue hair, light skin and yellow eyes. He had on an orange shirt with grey jeans and black shoes.

The other male had purple hair that he shaped into a Mohawk, light skin and dark brown eyes. He had on a black shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

The male with the blue hair, Andy explained. "Durman and I along with the others have found a way to prevent the site from crashing again."

"What was the reason for the site crushing in the first place?" Helia asked.

"The site crashed because thousands of users were using it at the same time." Durman answered.

"The game only came out yesterday so that's impressive." Helia liked a part of what he heard. "Well the thousands of users part not the crashing part. So how fast can the site be up and running again?"

"By this afternoon, sir." Andy answered.

"I am looking forward to hearing that." Helia replied before Andy and Durman left the room.

Helia is the co-owner of Magix's most popular gaming company. The male sitting next to him is Nabu, the other co-owner.

A few seconds later a female with short orange hair, light skin and brown eyes entered the room. She had on a blue blouse with white jeans and blue wedge heel shoes.

"Sir, the mechanic is here and would like the key to start working on the car." Nova told Helia.

Helia took the car key from his pocket and tossed it to the female.

She soon left the room Nabu looked at the male and asked. "What happened to the car?"

"I might have accidently crashed into someone." Helia muttered.

"Accidently my butt." Nabu was going to scold him. "You were flirting with a female again and took your eyes off the road, didn't you?"

"Nabu…"

"HELIA!" The male replied.

"Fine, I was." Helia answered.

"When will you ever learn? You and I are going to the hospital now to check out the bruise on your head." Nabu ordered.

Helia didn't put up any resistance and followed his friend to the company car.

* * *

As it rained heavily in city a female with long brunette hair, dark skin and green colour eyes was standing at the bus stop. She wore a pink and green sun dress with green wedge heel shoes. She also had with her a pink handbag.

She was looking to see if a bus was coming when a yellow coloured taxi drive quickly passed her and slap water onto the brunette.

The brunette was a little surprised as she felt water on her clothes and skin.

"How rude." She muttered.

Seconds later a black car drove quickly passed her and slapped water onto the female.

She yelled. "To Hell with you!"

The last car to water her up soon stopped and reversed. Once it reached where the female was, the passenger side window rolled down to reveal Helia.

"Look what you did!" The brunette informed him.

Helia asked. "As an apology can I give you a ride to your destination?"

The brunette looked down to see if any bus was coming. Not seeing any she muttered. "Alright."

* * *

Now in the car and driving to Alfea Hospital the brunette, Flora was sitting at the back of the car with Helia while Nabu drove.

Flora was on the phone talking to her best friend, Aisha. "What the chief Nurse is there already? I will reach there soon."

Hanging up, Flora put down her old white flip phone onto the seat before using a towel Helia gave her to dry her hair.

"You work at the hospital? Are you a doctor or nurse?" Helia asked.

"Um…" Flora began before they reached the hospital ground. Seeing an elderly male as the security guard, Flora ducked to hide from him.

Nabu stopped the car and asked the male where could he go to park.

After the male indicated where to go Nabu said. "Thank you."

He then drove off.

Flora sat back on the seat when Nabu drove off. She said. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. How about you call me later?" Helia asked, preparing to take out a card with his number on it.

"No thank you." Flora politely shut him down. "Pull over at the entrance, please."

Nabu did as told. Once he stopped Flora opened the door before saying. "Thank you."

Closing the door, she ran off into the hospital.

Nabu chuckled as he turned around to look at Helia. "Thought I would never see the day you get turned down."

"Don't be so sure as yet." Helia noticed something on the seat. He took up the brunette's phone before saying. "Give me a few days and she will fall for me."

"This isn't going to work." Nabu said as he drove the car to an available parking space.

"We will see." Helia sounded confident. "How many nurses could there be in the hospital. I must find her."

Nabu shook his head as he stopped the car. Locking it off, he and Helia got out and went into the hospital to check Helia into a room.


	2. Crossing Paths Once More

Entering Helia's hospital room, the blue hair male and Nabu saw a bed, small closet with a white painted door, a white night table and a white two seat sofa.

Helia threw himself onto the sofa while Nabu placed Helia's suitcase onto the floor, near the bed.

Nabu looked at the male before shaking his head. "When I requested that you come to the hospital to get admitted it was not to pick up a girl. It was to check if you are alright."

Helia smirked. "How many nurses do you think are in this hospital?"

"Behave yourself." Nabu told him as he went over to the bed to get the blue and white hospital pyjama.

"I am just trying to return her phone and get a check-up." Helia replied, calmly. "She must be upset."

Nabu took up the hospital pyjama and threw it to the male. "Change into this. Afterwards get rested and prepare for your check-up."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Helia answered as Nabu prepared to leave the room.

"See you later, Helia." Nabu said before leaving.

* * *

Helia was standing in front of the Nurse's Station, looking at the pictures of all the Nurses and their names on the wall.

Helia muttered sadly as he looked at his phone and crossed the last name off his list.

"Why is it so hard to find one nurse?" He asked.

A second later two nurses came towards the station. One had long blonde hair, light skin and orange eyes. The other had short orange hair, light skin and blue eyes.

Both had on light blue and white nurse's uniform with white shoes and nurse cap.

The one with orange hair asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The real question is why did you two leave the station unattended?" Helia questioned them while putting away his phone.

"Get out of hair and go back to your room." The other nurse ordered.

Helia left the station and went to the front of the hospital. He saw a blank white broad and an idea popped into his head.

He took a black marker and wrote on the broad, 'Cell Phone Found' along with the company he works at and a drawing of the cell phone.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

A male doctor with blond hair, light skin and blue eyes was seen walking the halls of the hospital with a female nurse. The nurse had long red hair that caught up into a bun, light skin and blue eyes. She had on a pink and white nurse's uniform with white shoes.

The doctor had on a light blue shirt with black pants, black shoes, white coat and a pink and white striped tie.

The doctor said. "Nurse Bloom, thank you for the tie. I like the colour."

"Thank you. It is a little something I saw at a store and thought of you, Doctor Sky." Bloom answered.

"How is Flora doing?" Sky questioned as they turned into another hallway.

"She is trouble." Bloom pouted. "Flora made one of the patient laughed so hard he passed out."

"I remember." Sky chuckled for a moment, recalling the incident.

As they passed the nurse's station, they saw several nurses gathered around a radio and laughing.

Sky and Bloom stopped to listen to what the nurses were laughing about.

" _I can no longer hide my feelings for him."_ The person that was on the radio said.

Bloom scolded the nurses. "Why are all of you listening to the radio why on duty?"

"Sorry Head Nurse Bloom." The nurses said in unison.

The person on the radio continued. _"Bloom Peters has a crush on Dr Sky Eralkyon whom she works at the hospital with."_

Sky grinned upon hearing that. "You have a crush on me?"

Bloom began to blush as she nervously touched her hair.

A brunette with long curly hair, dark skin and brown eyes was seen listening to the conversation from one of the patient's room. She had on a white blouse with purple jeans and purple flat shoes.

Bloom remained her composer long enough to say. "I didn't say or do that. Someone is impersonating me."

The brunette quickly ran out of the room with a silver jug of water.

The female on the radio continued. _"I can't believe I am saying this on the radio. Hi Sky."_

Bloom picked up on the voice and yelled. "Flora!"

"Bloom, wait up." Sky said as the red head stormed towards the female's room.

Sky followed her.

* * *

In one of the hospital room, Flora was seen talking on a white phone. She had on a white hospital pyjama.

She said. "I am from Domino Island. It is a beautiful place that has a lot of unique trees and plants."

The brunette that had overhead Sky's and Bloom's conversation stormed into Flora's room.

She said. "Flora, Nurse Bloom is on her way here as we speak."

Flora placed her right hand onto the phone. "Seriously Aisha?"

Aisha nodded.

Flora hung up the phone. "I am so dead."

"Run." Aisha told her.

Flora ran out of her room and into the one across from her own. She then locked the door.

Aisha looked to the glass part of the door and saw Flora holding a finger up to her mouth, indicating that she should be quite.

"Flora." Bloom called out as she entered the room assisted to the brunette.

Bloom looked around and saw no one. Coming out of the room, Bloom looked at Aisha while Sky stood behind the brunette.

Bloom questioned. "Aisha, where is she?"

"I have no idea." Aisha lied.

"Bloom relax. I am glad to know how you really feel about me." Sky informed her.

"Stop teasing me." Bloom pouted.

"Let's get back to work." Sky held onto one of Bloom's hands.

"Wait Sky. I want to introduce you to your new patient." Bloom said, indicating to the door across from Flora's own. "His name is Helia"

Flora and Aisha gasped softly when they realized that Bloom was indicating to the room Flora was hiding in.

Flora hurried up and ran around the room trying to find a hiding place.

"Sure." Sky said. Bloom turned around and prepared to open the door.

Aisha whispered to Sky. "Flora is in there."

"Oh." Sky whispered back. Holding onto Bloom's left hand, he continued. "Bloom, I can meet the patient later. How about we go and have lunch together."

 **Meanwhile**

Flora opened the closet door and saw that it was full. Closing the door she went to open the bathroom door and saw the same guy that gave her a ride to the hospital yesterday.

Helia was sitting on the toilet, wearing the hospital pyjama. He was reading a magazine while doing his business.

He was shocked when the door opened.

When he saw Flora, he was happy to finally meet her once again.

While standing up, he said. "It's you."

Flora saw as the pyjama bottom fall to the floor. "Oh my."

Helia realized and immediately used the magazine to cover his private area.

She quickly closed the door.

Helia hurried up and finished his business before pulling up his pant. After he washed his hands, Helia came out of the bathroom.

He said. "Hey. I have been looking for you."

"Sure. I will talk to you later." Flora spoke, storming into the bathroom.

About to close the door, Helia placed his left hand onto the door to prevent it from closing. "Hold on."

"Keep your voice down and let go of the door." Flora kindly told him before removing Helia's hand from the door.

She closed the door.

"I thought you would want back your cell phone." Helia said loud enough for Flora to hear.

Flora opened the door. "You have it? I have been looking all over for it."

A knock was heard coming from the door.

"Yes?" Helia said. "Come in."

Flora closed the bathroom door as Bloom opened the door.

"Hello." Bloom said to Helia as she came into the room.

Sky entered the room, looking around to see where Flora is.

' _Where is she?'_ Sky wondered.

Bloom indicated to Sky. "This is Dr Sky. He is the one in charge. He will be doing a check up on you."

"Yeah a check-up." Sky said, looking around for the brunette.

Bloom asked Sky some basic questions while Sky looked around.

When he reached the bathroom door, he gently opened it to see Flora.

Flora pleaded with him to not say anything.

He nodded before closing back the door.

Bloom said. "You will come to the lab downstairs to do a head to toe check-up."

"Nurse Bloom, let's go check on our other patients." Sky suggested, escorting the red head outside. "We will leave the patient alone for him to rest."

Once Bloom and Sky left the room, Helia said. "They left. You can come out now."

"Thank goodness." Flora said, opening the door.

"It's nice to see you again." Helia said. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Flora and can I get my phone back, please." Flora replied.

Helia pretended to look for it before saying. "I must have misplaced it. I can always buy you a new one."

He wanted to impress her with his wealth.

Flora sighed. "I want a phone that looks like the one I had."

Helia smiled, doing a mental cheer.


	3. Playboy?

Flora walked out of the hospital wearing a pink mini skirt, black blouse with pink flat shoes. She tried to avoid any hospital staff from seeing her.

Aisha, her best friend was currently in lying on Flora's hospital bed with the sheet covering her body. The curly hair brunette also had on Flora's hospital pyjama.

Reaching the gate, Flora turned her head away from the security guard so he wouldn't recognize her.

Once she past the gate Flora heard someone call out. "Flora. Over here."

The brunette looked to see Helia a few metres away from the gate. He had on black jeans pants with a blue and white shirt and black sneakers.

Helia was going to call out the brunette's name once more but Flora hushed him, not wanting the guard to hear her name.

When she reached the blue hair male, Flora said. "It's time to get my cell phone."

Helia was sitting on a grey painted metal chair while Flora was standing at the counter looking at new phones.

Standing behind a glass counter was a male with short red hair, light skin and blue eyes. He had on a white and black shirt with black cotton pants and black shoes.

The sales person held out a purple tough screen phone and said. "Now this is the latest model."

Flora liked it. "How much is it?"

Helia heard that and mentioned. "Pick one. Girls are so picky."

"What? I am just looking before picking the same model as the last phone." Flora turned her head to look at the male. "I didn't tell you to lose it, did I?"

Helia stood up and began moving around the store. "It was a piece of junk."

Flora shook her head before looking at another phone.

"Can I see that one?" Flora saw a black touch screen.

Helia looked around till he saw the same model phone as the one he claimed to have lost on a stand. "Here it is. I can't believe they still sell these old flip phones."

Helia picked up the phone to show the sales person. "Sir that model will soon be discontinued."

"This is the only one she really wants." Helia replied as he walked over to the counter with the phone. "We will take it."

Flora pouted since she liked the purple touch screen phone.

"Fine." Flora sighed as she put down the phones on the counter. "Pay for it and let's go."

She turned around and slowly walked out of the store.

Helia pointed to the purple phone and said. "I will take this one."

Two minutes later Helia rushed out of the store with a small brown bag.

He yelled at Flora. "Wait. Don't you want to try it out?"

"Why?" Flora asked as she slow down. "It's the same model."

When Helia caught up to her, he said. "Thank goodness we found the same model. I am happy you got what you wanted…"

Flora stopped walking and turned to face Helia. "Look, I have a place to be so thank you for my phone and good bye."

Helia said. "Go on your way then."

Flora turned around and walked away.

Helia noticed that the bag was still in his hand. He opened his mouth to call Flora's name when his phone rang.

He answered it to hear Krystal's voice. _"Baby, when am I going to see you again?"_

"Um." Helia was trying to find a way to let her know he wasn't interested in her and that she was a one-time fling. "Why do you keep calling?"

" _I wanted to hear your voice. Are you at the airport now?"_ Krystal questioned.

"Yes, I will be boarding the plane soon." Helia lied.

" _I wanted to see you off."_ Krystal informed the male.

"Sorry… Krystal." He had a difficult time remembering her name at the time. "I got to go."

Helia hung up the phone. He looked to the direction where Flora walked and saw the brunette arguing with a black hair male.

The male had short black hair, light skin and dark brown eyes. He had on a white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

The male pointed to his car and said. "You have to pay for the dent on my car."

"No, I am not going to." Flora put her foot down. "Why should I?"

"You jumped in front of the car." The man yelled.

"No, you drove into the metal post." Flora responded.

Helia went over and looked at the damage of the black car while a crowd started to form around the scene.

"You need a new bumper." Helia explained as he looked at the male.

"What are you going to do about it?" The male asked.

"Let's take it down to the shop. I will drive it." Helia said. Flora looked at him in surprised.

The male nodded.

Helia escorted the surprised brunette into the passenger side of the car before going into the driver's side.

As the owner of the car was about to enter the back seat Helia quickly started the car and drove off.

"What the heck?!" The owner yelled running after the car.

Flora asked, looking back to see the man chasing after the vehicle. "What is this? A joyride?"

Helia stopped the car about five hundred metres from where they were. He got out of the car while telling Flora. "Get out."

He saw the male slowly running towards them, yelling at the Flora and Helia.

Helia left the key into the ignition before closing the door.

Flora opened the passenger side of the car before getting out. Helia went to Flora before taking her left hand.

The blue hair male began to run, dragging Flora with him.

The two continued to run till they were far enough from the car and its owner.

By the time they stopped Flora was short of breath and felt totally weak.

She sat down on a green painted bench.

Helia sat beside her before asking. "You tired already? We didn't even run that far."

"It's been a while since I have ran." Flora mentioned, breathing heavily. "By the way, who said you could baby me?"

Helia avoiding the question by asking. "You thirsty? Let me buy you something to drink."

He then handed her the bag with the phone in it before getting up to buy water. He smirked while walking away.

Once Flora began breathing normally again she took out a blue box out of the bag and opened it to see the purple touch screen phone. She actually smiled seeing it.

Taking it out of the box Flora called Aisha to tell her about her new phone.

* * *

Helia soon came out of a store and saw Flora talking on her new phone.

As he walked towards her a woman with long lavender hair, light skin tone and teal coloured eyes. She had on a light green strapless dress with black high heel shoes.

"Helia!" She yelled.

He stopped, almost scared and turned around to see Krystal.

"Hey…" He said.

"What are you doing here? Is this the airport?" Krystal questioned him while folding her arms.

"Come here." Helia dragged her out of Flora's eye range.

The brunette saw when Helia was dragging the female away.

When they reached out of sight, Krystal said while indicating to Flora. "You lied to me. I saw you talking to that girl over there."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you would have taken the hint and leave me alone." Helia said.

"I love you, Helia." Krystal confessed as she began crying. "I love you very much. Why is it taking so long for you to figure out your feelings for me?"

"Please don't cry." Helia disliked seeing anyone crying. "My flight got delayed till tonight. That girl is a step cousin. You want to go and ask her?"

"Okay." Krystal believed him.

"You want to see me off?" Helia asked. Krystal nodded. "Meet me at the airport tonight at seven."

"Yeah." Krystal smiled. "Later Helia."

Krystal walked away while Helia headed back to Flora with a bottle of water.

* * *

At an uptown restaurant Flora and Helia were sitting around a table eating lunch.

When Flora finished eating her vegetarian casserole she asked. "Who was that girl from earlier? Your girlfriend?"

"No way. She is a clingy and naïve girl." Helia informed the brunette.

"Tell me the truth. You are a playboy, aren't you?" Flora asked.

How could you…?" Helia began but paused for a second. "You can tell?"

Flora nodded. "Yeah."

"That's not good." Helia sighed.


	4. Messed Up?

Aisha was rushing towards an elevator, wearing purple mini skirt, black blouse and knee length high heel boots with black laces.

She reached the elevator before the doors closed and placed her left hand between the doors to prevent it from closing on her.

Once the doors felt something between them it opened. When it fully opened Aisha entered the packed metal container.

Amounts the people in the elevator were Nabu. Nabu had on a blue and white suit with a black tie and black shoes.

Nabu noticed Aisha as the doors began to close and smiled. He wanted to see her again and get the courage to ask her out.

The brown hair male saw a fly on Aisha's right shoulder. He gently tried to blow it off her but the insect wouldn't move.

He tried again blew a little harder. The fly moved but Aisha felt it. She turned around and slapped Nabu against the face.

"You pervert." She hissed.

"I was blowing a fly off you." Nabu replied, rubbing the cheek Aisha had slapped.

The brunette huffed. "I don't believe you."

"If I wanted to pick you up I wouldn't be blowing on your neck. I would have simply asked you out." Nabu rebutted as the elevator door opened.

Aisha stormed out. Nabu followed her, seeing that this was the floor he was supposed to come off also.

They walked the same path for a while before reaching into a restaurant.

Aisha stopped and turned around. "Stop following me."

"I am not following you." Nabu mentioned.

Someone called out. "Aisha and Nabu, over here."

Both looked to see Flora waving at the two of them with Helia sitting across from her.

Aisha sat beside Flora while Nabu sat beside Helia.

The group now had their meal and wine.

"Let's have a drink!" Helia held up his wine glass.

Everyone else agreed. Nabu and Helia took a sip before placing the glass down.

Looking over to Aisha and Flora they saw as the girls drank the entire glass of wine.

The two males looked at each other before looking at the females. It showed that they weren't use to restaurants like the ones they are currently in.

For the rest of the date, Helia and Nabu did their best to try and woe Flora and Aisha.

Meanwhile

Krystal was sitting at the airport, wearing a white and purple floral dress with purple wedge heel shoes. She was sitting on one of her three suitcases.

She pouted. _'Helia, where are you?'_

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Helia was in a white hospital gown as he was in the middle of doing a cat scan. He tried to remain relax and clam. He was completely worried that something could be wrong with him.

While Helia was finishing up his cat scan Flora was sitting outside in her hospital pyjamas and white shoes.

Aisha was sitting in front of her wearing a white and green dress with green high heel shoes.

"Flora, could it be that you are crushing on Helia?" Aisha questioned with a smirk appearing on her face soon after.

"Oh please. He is a player looking for his next conquest." Flora replied. "I am just having fun with him. Plus I am not looking for a relationship. If I enter a relationship the guy is going to get hurt and I don't want that."

"I understand but I would want my best friend to experience love at least once in her life." Aisha said.

"But…?" Flora began before Aisha stopped her.

"Who knows what's going to happen in the future. Helia is trying his best to please you. From what it seems like, he is trying to occupy that special place in your heart. Let him!" Aisha told her.

"Are you girls talking about me?" Helia asked, walking towards the two.

They looked to see Helia coming towards them wearing the same pyjamas as Flora.

"In your dreams." Flora smirked.

Aisha got up. "I will see you two later."

"Aisha." Flora called out.

The curly hair brunette ran off to give the two some alone time.

Helia sat beside Flora before saying. "I am going to the movies later and I am looking for someone to come with me." Looking at Flora, he continued. "Oh here is a familiar face. So what do you say? Come with me to the movies."

Flora cleared her throat. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Helia and Flora were sitting in a silver convertible. They were the lone viewers of a drive in movie.

Helia had used his wealth to make sure they were the only ones in it.

Helia wore a white long sleeve shirt with black pants and black shoes.

Flora wore a green and pink dress with pink wedge heel shoes.

The brunette was eating popcorn while watching the movie. Helia on the other hand was gazing at the brunette.

He asked. "Want to take a picture?"

"What?" Flora turned to look at the male.

Helia stood up and took out his phone. He turned his back to the screen while extending the right hand with the phone in it.

Flora stood up and turned the same direction Helia did.

Helia used his left hand and wrapped it around the brunette's shoulder to bring her closer. He then took the picture.

Helia removed his hand before bringing the phone closer to him to see how the picture looked.

He looked at the picture before commenting. "Not bad."

"Let me see." Flora took the phone from him.

She looked to see the two of them with the movie screen behind them. It was snowing on the screen when the picture was taken. She said. "Not bad indeed. Let's try mine."

Flora took out her phone and prepared to take a selfie. As she was about to take the picture Helia surprised her by kissing her lips.

Flora put down the phone before giving into the kiss.

Soon she stopped herself and pushed him away. She shook her head before walking away from Helia.

The blue hair male had never been rejected before. He also felt somewhat guilty.


	5. A Date

After Flora stormed off on him, Helia drove over to Nabu's apartment.

Knocking on the door, Helia waited a few seconds before Nabu opened the door wearing purple sweatpants and a white shirt.

"I thought you and Flora were still on a date. What happened?" Nabu asked while letting the male inside.

As Nabu closed the door, Helia answered. "Well I kissed her then she slapped me across the cheek before storming off."

The blue hair male and Nabu made their way to the black three seater sofa to have a seat and continue their discussion.

"The great Helia has a problem getting a girl?" Nabu chuckled for a moment. "And here I was going to ask you for advice on how to ask out this female I really like."

"Aisha?" Helia asked, sensing that the male had sincere feelings for the curly hair brunette.

"Forget it." Nabu softly spoke.

"Nabu, if you really like Aisha then go after her. Start with something simple like Flowers." Helia informed his best friend. "Find out what's her favourite flower and work your way up from there."

Nabu made a mental note of it.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Nabu walked onto the property of Magix's Studio and headed to the set where Aisha was, doing make-up.

He had on white jeans pants with a purple shirt and purple and white shoes.

In his hands were red roses.

Finally reaching Studio 7 he went inside to see several persons walking all over the place. He continued to look around till he pinpointed Aisha wearing a strapless purple dress with black high heel shoes.

She was applying makeup onto an actress's face.

Beside Aisha was a male with long blonde hair, light skin and brown eyes. He had on a white suit with matching shoes.

He said. "Aisha, where is that guy you begged me to hire? He isn't here. If he doesn't come soon I am going to fire your ass."

Aisha stopped applying makeup and turned to face the director. She was about to beg for more time when she saw Nabu from a distance with flowers.

She said. "No need for more time. He is here."

The director looked the same direction as Aisha before saying. "Get into clothes and makeup now."

He then walked off.

Aisha walked over to Nabu before pulling him aside.

She pleated. "Nabu, I need a favour. One of my cousins asked me to get him a role on this movie and he is a no show. Can you please fill in or else I will be looking for another job."

"Alright, I will do it if you take these roses." Nabu answered.

Aisha smiled as she accepted the roses. "These are beautiful."

Nabu smiled before the brunette escorted him to the back to change clothes.

Nabu sat on a wooden bench wearing a white robe with make on his face, as a way to show that he was injured.

Production was finished for the day and persons were slowly leaving the studio.

Aisha walked over to the bench and sat beside Nabu.

"You were great, Nabu." Aisha complemented him while putting her left hand on Nabu's right one. "You looked like a natural."

"Really?" Nabu blushed, happy that Aisha was touching his hand.

"Really!" She nodded. "You didn't only impress me but the director also. He wants you back and this time the role doesn't involve someone hitting you."

Nabu sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"By the way, did you only come here to give me the roses?" Aisha wondered.

"No, I also came to ask you out on a date. Aisha, will you go out with me?" Nabu mustered up enough confidence to ask.

Aisha agreed. "Yes, I will."

* * *

Flora entered a hair salon wearing a white and pink blouse with pink jeans pants and pink wedge heel shoes.

She saw Aisha sitting in a chair wearing a purple blouse with black jeans pants and purple wedge heel shoes.

A female with long black hair, light skin and light brown eyes was standing over the brunette, putting in green setters in Aisha's hair. The hair dresser had on a pink and green dress with black flats.

Flora took a seat beside Aisha and asked. "Soon finish?"

"Almost." Aisha happily replied. "Why the long face? Stepped in crap or something?"

"No, I am okay." Flora rested back in the chair.

"Flora, how about you get your hair and nails done?" Aisha suggested.

"Why, I have no one to impress." The brunette sighed.

"Really? What about Helia?" Aisha wondered.

"What about him?" Flora wondered.

"Flora, I can see it on your face. You really like him and I can tell he likes you too. Go after him." Aisha encouraged the brunette.

Flora smiled for a moment. "I heard he checked out of the hospital and is working again."

"So you are going to his workplace and ask him out?" Aisha sounded hopeful.

"Aisha, I can't. You know if a cur…" Flora didn't want to get her hopes up.

"You can't think about the future. Flo, think about the here and now." Aisha cut Flora off. "Yes, Helia use to be a playboy but I can clearly see that he has genuine feelings for you and wants to actually get serious about being in a relationship."

Flora thought about it for a moment before finally agreeing to take the risk.

"You will be okay by yourself?" Flora asked.

"I will be fine." Aisha replied before remembering something. "I have a date with Nabu later."

"That's great. You two are good together." Flora was happy for her friend.

* * *

Flora stood outside of Helia's company. The building had twenty floors.

The brunette was contemplating whether to go in or not.

She took a deep breath before walking up the steps. When she reached the top Flora saw as Helia coming out of the building with three of his employees.

Helia had on blue jeans with a blue and white shirt, white jacket and blue and white shoes.

Flora soon had second thoughts and quickly turned around and rushed down the steps. Helia spotted her and said good bye to the persons he was walking with before running after Flora.

"Flora, is that you?" He said, still running to catch the female.

She stopped walking and turned around to see Helia in front of her.

"What a nice surprise. Is this your company?" Flora asked, already knowing the answer.

"What are you doing here?" Helia wondered.

"I am meeting someone nearby." Flora fibbed.

"Oh." Helia was disappointed to hear that. Indicating to the car, he mentioned. "I have to go."

"Oh." Flora muttered.

As Helia was about to walk away he asked. "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure." Flora agreed.

Helia grinned upon hearing that before he waved bye to her.

Helia headed to the black car waiting for him down the steps while Flora headed back to the hospital.


	6. Admission

Flora walked into the hospital, happy to go out with Helia later. Entering the elevator, Flora pressed the button that had three on it before the door closed.

After a few minutes the door opened and Flora exist the elevator. Walking towards her room, Flora stopped when she saw Nurse Bloom and Doctor Sky coming out of a room.

Bloom stopped walking upon seeing Flora and said. "Flora!"

"Oh. I went out for some air." Flora replied.

Bloom scolded her. "You can't keep doing this."

"Nurse Bloom she only went out for some air." Sky mentioned.

"Doctor Sky, you always let her get away with this." The red head, pointed out.

"Bloom." Sky saw how upset she was.

Bloom sighed. "Flora, you are no longer allowed to leave the hospital."

Flora watched as Bloom stormed off.

Sky looked at the brunette. "Flora, you know that Bloom means well."

Flora nodded before the Doctor left to talk to his now girlfriend.

* * *

Flora was standing at the back of the hospital with Helia.

Flora had on a white pyjamas with tiny pink flowers covering it and white shoes. Helia had on a light blue shirt with black jeans pants and black shoes.

"Are you sure about this? I could always distract the security guard while you sneak out." Helia suggested.

"It's night now and there are two guards at the gate now and I doubt you can distract them both." Flora pointed out. "If you had drove the car inside maybe I could have a chance of getting out. Can you please help me out here?"

Helia sighed before moving close to the wall. He positioned him so that Flora could climb up onto his shoulders.

Flora climbed up onto Helia's shoulders and went over the wall.

Helia then managed to carry himself over the wall.

* * *

Flora and Helia were sitting in an expensive restaurant.

Many persons were whispering and looking at the brunette's outfit.

Flora didn't care.

While eating a waitress came over to their table and placed a vanilla cupcake with pink frosting.

The waitress had long black hair, light skin and blue eyes. She had on a black skirt with a white shirt and black shoes.

A waiter came up to the table with several glass wine cups that were half filled. The waiter had blond hair, light skin and blue eyes. He wore black pants with a white shirt and black shoes.

The waitress said before leaving. "Happy birthday!"

The waiter began playing a tone with the cups.

Flora whispered to Helia. "I asked for it because it's free."

"It's really your birthday?" Helia whispered back. "Supposed they ask you for an ID?"

"Scared?" Flora smiled. "Enjoy the show and loosen up, Helia."

The waiter soon stopped playing.

Flora and Helia clapped, seeing that the male had finished playing.

As the waiter, Krystal noticed Helia. She had on a light pink dress with white high heel shoes looked over to the two young adults.

She told the female she was eating with to excuse her for a moment before heading over to Helia and Flora.

Krystal folded her arms. "Does this look like aboard to you, Helia? When you're done toying with her you will dump her also."

"Watch what you're saying." Helia replied, looking at the lavender hair female.

"Why should I?" Krystal wondered.

"I am in love with her that's why." Helia confessed.

Krystal angrily picked up the cup of water that was on the table and threw it onto the male's face. She was upset that Helia had used her before tossing her away like trash.

Krystal cried as she left the restaurant.

* * *

Flora and Helia were currently at Magix Park, sitting in front of a lake.

Flora looked up at the sky for a moment before turning to Helia who was already gazing at her.

Helia admitted. "What I said earlier I really meant it."

Flora shook her head for a moment. "I am not in the mood for a joke."

"I am not joking. I want to become your boyfriend, Flora." Helia seriously said. "My playboy lifestyle is completely behind me thanks to you."

"Alright. I will be your girlfriend under one condition." Flora felt that he was being serious. "Apologize to all the girls you have hurt. Do that and I will think about it. Also I would need proof that you actually apologize to those girls."

"What?" Helia gasped. _'That is a lot of females.'_

"If you really care for me then you will do it." Flora told him.

"I will do it." Helia answered.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

It was after eleven in the night when Helia was driving Flora back to the hospital.

Flora had on a pink skirt with a white blouse and pink flat shoes.

Helia had on a light blue shirt with a blue and white sweater, black jeans pants and black shoes.

Flora admitted. "I have never been fishing before. I thought it would have been boring but was wrong."

Helia looked at the clock just as it showed midnight. "Check your phone."

"What?" Flora looked puzzled.

"Just check it." Helia spoke, focusing on the road.

Flora took out her phone and saw a video message on it. She played it.

It was Helia from earlier when the sun was out.

In the video, Helia said. _"Hi. I timed this message so that it could be spent now. You may find this cheesy but I like you a lot. I like you more than I have ever liked anyone before."_

The video ended.

Flora smiled. "You are such a player. What girl wouldn't like this?"

"It's actually the first time I have done something like that." Helia admitted.

Flora thought. _'He is really trying.'_

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Helia and Nabu were currently sitting in the blue hair male's office wearing a grey and white suit with black shoes.

Nabu asked. "Helia, this is the first time I have seen you try so hard to get a woman. Flora must be really special to you."

"She is." Helia smiled for a moment. "I have given up my player ways thanks to her. What about you, Nabu? You have been gone a lot lately. You and Aisha have been going out often?"

"Actually I am still acting so the shooting has me preoccupied lately." Nabu mentioned. "Aisha and I have been going out on a few dates though and I really like her Helia."

Helia checked the time before saying. "I am heading off to see Flora. See you later, Nabu."

Nabu nodded before the male left.

* * *

Helia knocked on Flora's hospital room door. Not hearing anyone replied, he opened the door and said. "Flora, the doctor is here to see you."

"Entering the room he saw no one. _'Where is she?'_

Helia began looking around, wondering if he should wait for her in the room or outside.

Sky saw Flora's room door open and went in to see Helia.

"Hey." Sky wasn't too surprised to see the male. "Here to see Flora?"

"Yes, I am." Helia turned around to face the blond hair male.

Sky said while closing the room door. "Helia, I am glad you are here. I got back your test results and you have…"

* * *

Helia walked down a hall and towards the Nurse's Station to see Flora talking to some of the Nurses. She had on her usual hospital pyjamas.

He was feeling several emotions at once.

One of the Nurse's saw Helia and indicated to Flora that he was here.

Flora turned around to face Helia while the Nurses went back to work.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting this evening." Flora said.

"I missed you and really wanted to see your face again." Helia told her.

Flora noticed that Helia's cheeks were wet. "Were you crying? What's wrong?"

"I wasn't crying." Helia deny it.

Flora decided to let it go for now. "Okay. I will go change so that we can head out."

"Where are we going today?" Helia asked.

"To an amusement park." Flora replied.


	7. Discovery

Flora and Helia were walking through the Domino Amusement Park, trying to agree on which ride they should go on first.

Flora had on blue jeans pants with a light pink blouse and pink wedge heel shoes. Helia had driven home and change into a white shirt with a blue jacket, blue jeans pants and black shoes.

Helia was holding a blue umbrella with Flora clinging onto his right arm.

Flora pouted. "I can't believe it's raining now. We just got here."

Helia didn't answer.

Flora looked at Helia and noticed that he had the same depressing expression from earlier.

She asked. "Helia, what's wrong? You have been acting gloomily since this morning."

She still got no answer.

"Helia! You haven't spoken a word since we got here. If you didn't want to come all you had to do was say so." Flora told him. "But since we are here let's have fun."

"Get off my back, okay?" Helia angrily replied as he stopped walking.

Flora stopped walking also and looked at the male to see him greatly upset.

She let go of Helia's arm and walked into the rain and away from the male.

Helia regretted snapping at her. He looked down at his feet for a moment before looking up back to see Flora collapsed onto the ground.

He quickly dropped the umbrella and ran over to the brunette.

Upon reaching her Helia picked her up and carried Flora to his car before rushing to the hospital.

* * *

Flora slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in her hospital room. She had on her hospital pyjama and had tubes placed in her nose.

Looking around Flora saw Sky and Bloom beside her bed.

Sky said. "You are finally awake."

Bloom scolded her. "You should have been resting instead of going out and walking in the rain. Do you really want to die?"

Helia was standing near the door, wet from being in the rain.

Sky mentioned. "We are going to measure your pressure now. I will go for the machine and be back soon."

As Sky left the room he noticed Helia standing near the door.

Helia whispered. "Can we talk for a moment, please?"

Sky nodded. They went to the Doctor's office to have more privacy.

As they sat down, Sky asked. "You want to know what's wrong with Flora, right."

Helia nodded. "Yes."

"I don't like to give out patient's medical details but I will make an exception for you." Sky said. "Flora has an incurable disease. It is lethal and doesn't show any particular symptoms. It has progressed so fast that it's in its terminal stage."

A few tears escaped Helia's eyes. He asked. "Is it okay for me to see her right now?"

"Flora needs to rest right now. Come back tomorrow." Sky suggested.

Helia unwillingly agreed, really wanting to see the brunette.

* * *

As Helia entered his apartment, he saw Nabu getting ready to leave. He and the brown hair male have been living together since they left college.

He had on a brown jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

Nabu noticed Helia. "You are finally home. We can go out to the staff party now."

"I am going to stay here and watch TV." Helia shot down the idea of partying.

Nabu hurried over to the blue hair male and pushed him through the apartment door before closing it. "You already promise the staff that you would be there. As CEO you have to mix with the workers so that they know you appreciate their presences at the company."

"Nabu, you are the VP so you can go and represent the both of us." Helia grumbled.

Nabu was not having it. He pushed his best friend to the car and drove to the party.

* * *

Nabu was on the dance floor, dancing with the other members of staff.

The brown hair male looked over at the bar and saw Helia drinking his fifth shot of the night.

He went over to the male and stopped him from drinking another shot.

"Helia, talk to me. You have been down in the dumps as of lately." Nabu demanded.

Helia sighed before admitting what was bothering him.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Helia stood in front of Flora's room door. He had on a navy jacket with a white shirt, black pants and shoes.

He knocked on the wooden door before waiting almost a minute to open it.

Helia walked in to see Flora lying on the bed with a white hospital robe and listening to music on her phone.

Aisha was sitting beside Flora's bed looking through the brunette's phone. Aisha had on a purple and white dress with purple wedge heel shoes.

Flora was the first to notice Helia since she was facing the door.

She removed the black headphones while indicating to Aisha that Helia was here.

Aisha stood up and greeted the male.

Flora said. "I haven't seen you in days. Missed me?"

"Of course I did." Helia admitted. "Are you hungry? I can go to the canteen and buy you porridge."

"No way. I want real food. You can carry me out for dinner." Flora replied, getting out of bed.

"Flora!" Aisha scolded her.

"What? I am feeling better." Flora answered, looking at the brunette.

"Flora!" Helia protested.

Flora was determined. She went over to the small closet and took out a blue coat. Putting it on with white shoes, she left the room.

Aisha demanded that Helia carry her back into the room.

The male agreed before rushing to catch Flora.

Helia catch Flora when she was standing near the elevator, waiting for the doors to open.

Helia held onto one of Flora's shoulders. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Flora looked at him. "Sky told me he informed you about the disease I have. I know it's hard to go back to the place we were before you found out but we can try."

"Flora." Helia sighed.

"Do you want to call what we have quits?" Flora asked.

"Call what quits? Nothing has changed." Helia informed her.

"You don't know that?" Flora responded. "Leave now while you still have the chance."

"Nothing is going to change between us." Helia tried to convince her.

"Helia, seeing you in pain is unbearable. Seeing you feel pity for me is unbearable." Flora told him. "I don't like the look on your face Helia. I am giving you a chance to leave now. Good bye Helia."

The elevator door opened.

Flora turned and headed back to her room.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Flora stood in front of the hospital bed she had slept on for several months. She wore a purple and white mini dress with a white jacket and purple flat shoes.

' _No more hospital for me.'_ Flora thought before picking up her pink suitcase.

She turned around and headed to Sky's office.

Reaching the room she opened it to see Sky and Bloom making out.

Flora cleared her throat to let them know that someone was in the room with them.

They quickly parted from each other.

"Flora?" Sky was wondering what she was doing out of bed.

"I checked myself out and will be leaving now." Flora stated. "So long you two."

"Flora, stay." Bloom demanded. "We will find a cure for what you have."

"Bloom, you can't force me to stay in the hospital. I don't know how much time I have left on this planet but I can't spend it cooped up in a hospital." Flora said. "Good bye you two."

Flora left.

Sky and Bloom were sad to see her go without her being better.

Flora went downstairs and head to Aisha's car.

* * *

Helia was in his and Nabu's apartment.

He had on blue sweatpants with a white shirt. The blue hair male was walking up and down the living room, calling Flora's phone for the tenth time since day.

Aisha had called him earlier and told him that Flora had checked out of the hospital. The brunette also told him that Flora was staying with her but didn't want to see him right now.

Helia put down the phone and thought. _'I know what I need to do to show Flora that no matter how what I am serious about us and that I love her unconditionally.'_

Calling Nabu, Helia asked if he could follow him around while he apologise to all the females he had hurt.

* * *

 **The final chapter is coming up soon.**


	8. A New Chapter In Life

Flora and Aisha were sitting in Flora's bedroom eating noodles. Flora had on a white blouse with a pink booty shorts while Aisha had on a purple booty shorts with a white blouse.

"Yes! This smells good." Aisha mentioned, looking at her food.

Flora ate some of her food before commenting. "I can never make it this good."

"You were never a good cook to begin with." Aisha chuckled for a moment. "Flo on a more serious note. Do you love Helia?"

Flora smiled. "Yes, I do. What about you? Do you love Nabu?"

"Of course." Aisha answered, happily.

"Go tell him before its too late." Flora encouraged her.

"Yeah." Aisha nodded.

"Aisha, one more thing. Can you promise me something?" Flora was a bit hesitant at first to bring it up.

"What is it?"

"Take care of my parents and baby sister for me." Flora answered.

"Yeah." Aisha sadly answered. "I think I hear someone knocking on the door."

Aisha got up and headed outside.

Once she reached, Aisha began to cry thinking about her best friend leaving her forever.

While in the bedroom Flora was also crying.

* * *

 **Later**

It was after nine in the night when Flora was lying on her bed and heard rain. She had on the same clothes from earlier.

Getting up to close the window she saw Helia standing in front of the house. He seemed nervous about knocking on the door.

He had on a navy jacket with a white shirt, black pants and shoes.

Flora yelled. "You fool! You will get sick standing in the rain. What are you doing here?"

Helia was surprised to hear Flora's voice. He looked over to the window for a moment before running over to talk to her.

"I came to see you, Flora." Helia told her.

"I told you I didn't want to see you again." Flora cried.

Helia went into his jacket pocket and took out a piece of paper. "I got you proof that I apologized to every female I ever have been with and hurt."

Flora took the paper as the tears continued to fall. She unfolded it to see the signatures of the women.

Helia continued. "I apologized to them and I have Nabu as my witness to confirm it. Flora, I love you."

Flora yelled. "You fool! I am dying."

"I still love you." Helia didn't care how much time Flora had left on this planet just as long as he could spend every minute she had left with him. "I love you, Flora."

Flora opened the window wide enough for her to go through before hugging Helia.

"I love you too, Helia." Flora admitted, hugging him tightly.

Helia hugged her back.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Helia was sitting in his office with Nabu.

Both had on grey suits with a white inside shirt and black shoes.

Helia asked. "Nabu, do you remember when we started this company?"

"Of course. We were in your mother's basement trying to create a game." Nabu remembered the hardship they endured to build the company. "We had only a computer."

"I will always remember those days." Helia mentioned.

Nabu looked at his best friend and asked. "Will you be okay?"

"What?" Helia asked.

"Flora."

Helia sighed, not knowing the answer.

Almost a minute later the room door opened to reveal Flora. She had on blue jeans with a pink blouse.

"Helia, I am bored. Let's go." Flora went over to drag him out of the chair. Looking over at Nabu, she added. "Aisha likes guys who are strong yet not afraid to admit their feelings. So go get her, Nabu."

Nabu looked happy upon hearing that.

* * *

Helia and Flora were in the male's car with Helia in the driver's seat.

Helia asked. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Flora replied before Helia accidentally ran a red light.

"Oh." Helia groaned, knowing he would soon get a ticket for that.

Flora smiled.

Helia looked at her and smiled, knowing what she had in mind.

Let down the top of the car, Helia ran through every red light with both making silly faces when the camera near the stop light took their picture.

They continued till reaching a restaurant.

* * *

Nabu was standing in front of a trailer that Aisha with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. He had on the same suit from earlier.

Aisha was inside combing the wigs for the movie. She had on purple jeans pants with a strapless black blouse and short sleeve purple jacket. On her feet were purple wedge heels.

She heard a knock coming from the door.

"Come in." She answered.

A few seconds later the door opened and Nabu entered.

Aisha turned around to see the male coming towards her with the roses. She put down the comb and smiled, seeing Nabu.

Once the male was in front of her, he confessed. "Aisha, I love you so much. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone before."

Aisha replied, hugging Nabu's neck. "Good because I love you too."

Nabu hugged the brunette's waist before planting his lips onto Aisha's own for a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Later**

Helia was in his and Nabu's apartment. He had changed into a blue and white shirt with black jeans and black shoes. He quickly opened Nabu's room door and looked to see the male asleep.

Helia looked on the wall near the bed to see several pictures of the two males on several adventures.

Helia closed the door before preparing to head out and go to the beach to think and get some fresh air.

Helia soon stopped walking when he felt a massive headache. He fell to the ground in pain.

Helia used his right hand which was shaking and went into his pocket to take out a small bottle of medication.

It took him a while to open it since both hands were shaking and take one of the pills he was prescribed by the Doctor.

Once he took the pill Helia felt his phone vibrating.

Taking it out, he saw Aisha's name on the screen. Answering it, Helia said. "Hello?"

" _Helia come to the hospital immediately. It's Flora!"_ Aisha said, worriedly.

Helia hung up the phone. He woke up Nabu before they rushed over to the hospital.

* * *

Aisha was standing in Flora's room with Nurse Bloom.

Aisha had on a purple mini skirt with a white blouse and purple knee length high heel boots.

Bloom had on her mandatory pink and white work uniform.

Flora was lying on the bed, wearing a white and blue hospital gown.

She had several tubes which were connected to her and a machine.

Flora looked at Bloom and asked. "How are you? You look well."

Bloom was about to say something when Helia rushed into the room, worried.

He asked. "How are you, Flora?"

Flora indicated to Bloom to answer since she was checking the machines.

Bloom answered. "She is in stable condition now."

Flora slowly sat up to see Helia better. She said. "Let's go home."

"No Flora. I don't need to remain you how bad your disease is." Bloom wasn't going to let her leave this time.

"What's the point of staying? Can you make me better?" Flora questioned.

"Flora." Helia shook his head. "Stay."

"Can everyone give me some space?" Flora asked.

Helia went outside to sit down while Aisha went to the canteen to eat and Bloom left to get Sky.

Helia was outside for nearly fifteen minutes when Nabu was seen running down the hallway with a folder in his right hand.

He had on a purple shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

When Nabu sat beside him, Helia asked. "Where did you run off to?"

"How could you do this to me?" Nabu threw the folder down, frustrated.

Helia looked down to see some x-rays had come out of the folder.

"Doctor Sky was calling for you when we entered the hospital but you were too concerned about Flora to hear him. I stopped and asked what the matter was? After I told him my name and he recognized it as your emergency contact he told me everything." Nabu was trying not to cry. "Helia, how could you not tell me that you had a brain tumour? You were going to wait till you were dead and the hospital to call me to say that you had one."

"Nabu." Helia whispered.

"No! Let's get a second opinion." Nabu didn't want his best friend to leave him so soon.

"Nabu, it's too late for me now." Helia muttered.

"No, it's not. We can go to Zenith. That country is known for being the best when it came to medical skills." Nabu said, sounding depressed. "We find the best Doctors in the world there and you can get you the surgery."

"And what? Stay in the hospital waiting to die?" Helia asked. "The Doctor said the chances of the surgery being successful are slim. Besides, what if I forget about Flora? I don't want that. Nabu, I am happy."

Helia heard Flora calling his name.

He hurried and went inside.

Flora told him. "Helia, I want to go somewhere tomorrow. I want to visit my family for a few hours."

Helia agreed, seeing how passionate she felt about it.

 **The Next Day**

Bloom went into Flora's room and saw that the brunette wasn't there. "Damn it. That girl is hard of hearing."

* * *

Flora was sitting around a table with Helia and her family.

Flora had on a pink and white dress with a white jacket and pink wedge heel shoes.

Helia was sitting beside Flora. He had on a white shirt with a blue jacket, black pants and black shoes.

Sitting across from the two were Flora's parents and little sister.

Rhodos, Flora's father had light brown hair, light skin and dark eyes. He had on a green shirt with blue jeans pants and black shoes.

Alyssa, Flora's mother had brown hair, tan skin and black eyes. She had on a purple dress with matching colour slippers.

Miele, the brunette's younger teenaged sister had honey colour hair, light skin and green coloured eyes. She had on a pink and white dress with peach colour slippers.

Miele cheered. "Flora, I am so glad you are home and with your boyfriend."

"I am glad to see you too, Miele." Flora responded.

"Miele, sweetie can you go to the garden and pick some herbs for me?" Alyssa requested. "It the same herbs I mentioned early I wanted to use to cook the soup."

"Okay." Miele replied before getting up to do what her mother said.

Once the adults were alone, Rhodos said. "Flora, what are you doing out of the hospital?"

"I am out now." Flora explained.

Alyssa asked. "Flora, how did you meet Helia? You have been in the hospital for a while now."

"I was waiting for a bus on a raining day and he splashed me." Flora informed the two.

"Okay." Alyssa said. "How about you two stay for lunch. I make a great soup."

"Alright. I am going to show Helia around the village and come back later." Flora told her parents. "Tell Miele I will be back soon."

* * *

Helia and Flora were walking on the sand barefooted.

"So how do you like the village I grew up in?" Flora asked, after they took a little tour of the place.

"It's great. We should come here again soon." Helia answered.

"Um…" Flora muttered.

Helia soon fell to his knees feeling dizzy.

Flora stopped walking and kneeled beside Helia. "Helia, what's wrong?"

When he stopped feeling dizzy, he answered. "I am okay now. I felt a little dizzy. How about we go and see the tree you and your sister planted a few years ago."

Flora sighed, knowing that Helia didn't want to take about it.

They stood up and put on their shoes before heading to the tree.

When Helia and Flora reached the tree, Flora gasped. "It has gotten so big."

"Do you want to stay here for a while before going back?" Helia asked.

"Yes." Flora replied.

They went to sit down on a brown bench near the tree.

After spending the day with Flora's family Helia and the brunette were on a train, heading back to the city.

* * *

When they almost reach their destination Helia went to use the bathroom.

After Helia was finished using the bathroom he went to sit beside Flora.

When he sat beside her Helia saw that Flora's eyes were close and she was coughing.

"Flora?" Helia felt her temperature.

She was starting to feel cold.

Helia yelled. "Is there a Doctor on broad? Someone help!"

* * *

Helia was running behind a doctor and two nurses that were pushing Flora towards a room.

They were now at the hospital Flora usually attends.

As they reached a long hallway Helia began to experience a massive headache.

He collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

The doctor and two nurses that were ahead of him didn't notice that Helia was on the ground since they were more focused on Flora.

Nabu and Aisha were on their way to the hospital. Helia had called them on the way over.

Helia began sweating a lot as he managed to get up and drag himself towards the room Flora was in.

Upon reaching the room Helia saw Sky, Bloom along with the Doctor and two nurses that carried Flora into the room.

Bloom looked at Helia and shook her head while tears were flowing from her eyes.

Helia collapsed to his knees as the tears released. The pain he felt a while ago didn't compare to the pain he felt now.

Flora, his love was now gone.

Aisha and Nabu soon came and saw the male on the floor. Both knew what that meant and began to cry.

* * *

Helia, Nabu and Aisha went to the village Flora grew up in. Since Aisha was close to Flora's family she wanted to be the one to break the news to them.

After spending most of the day together mourning Flora not being here anymore, Helia went to the place he and Flora spent their last time alone.

He wanted to spend some time alone before going back to the city.

The blue hair male sat on the bench he and Flora sat on and began to cry.

Helia had on a grey shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

Helia felt his phone vibrating.

He took it out to see a video message.

He played it and saw Flora.

' _She did this when we came here together.'_ Helia thought.

On the video, Flora said. _"Hey. Are you surprised? You can say I am a copycat by following you. You miss me already, don't you? I know I don't have much time left. The day we met was one of the happiest days of my life. The day we went to the restaurant and the waiter played a melody for me was really my birthday. I wish we could have done more together. You have given me much more than I think I deserved."_

She paused for a second as tears began to flow.

" _I thought I was the only one between the two of us that had something killing them from the inside._ " Flora continued. _"You thought I didn't know you had a tumour? Do you know how hard it is waiting for you to tell me? You are a fool for suffering by yourself. Helia, I don't want you to be sad. Try and find a way to get better. There is a chance for you to live so live and enjoy yourself. I also want thank you for giving something important, your love."_

Helia missed her so much.

" _Helia!"_ The video continued. _"Sky and Bloom most likely forgot but they have a gift for you. That gift requires you to be alive and around. And Helia. I love you unconditionally."_

The video ended.

After Helia stopped crying he went to meet Nabu and Aisha before heading back to the city.

* * *

Sky and Bloom were sitting in the male's office, still sad over Flora's passing.

It was twelve in the afternoon and they were on their break.

They soon heard a knock coming from the door.

"Come in." Sky called out.

The door opened and revealed Helia, Aisha and Nabu.

Helia had on a blue and white shirt with black pants and black shoes.

Aisha had on purple skirt with a purple and black blouse and black flat shoes.

Nabu wore black pants with a white blouse and black shoes.

"Hi. What are you three doing here?" Bloom was surprised to see them.

Entering the room Helia said. "Flora sent me a video message before she passed away and said she had a gift for me and should come to you two for it."

"Gift?" Sky and Bloom looked at each other wondering what gift was that.

"Flora didn't leave anything with us." Sky mentioned.

Aisha sighed.

Nabu asked. "What's wrong Aisha?"

"I can hear the babies crying from the nursery from right here and I remembered that Flora wanted to have a family one day." Aisha mentioned, wrapping her hands around Nabu's right arm.

Bloom's eyes widen. "Oh! That's it."

"What's it?" Helia asked.

"Last year we took out some of Flora's eggs and froze them before we started to treat her." Bloom recalled that day. "Another nurse and I assisted Sky with the operation and stored them in this very hospital."

"You know what that means, Helia?" Nabu said.

"Yes, I do." Helia replied.

"I could be a surrogate. That's if you want me to, that is." Aisha offered.

Helia nodded before looking at Sky. "Sky, is it too late for me to do the surgery?"

"No, it's not but like I said before it could be a risky one." Sky said. "You may not survive and if you do then it is a fifty-fifty chance of having amnesia."

"That is a chance I am willing to take to in order to live for not for myself but a product of Flora's and I's love." Helia replied, now willing to take that risk.

"Don't worry Helia. If you do forget, you have Aisha and I here to remind you of what you forget." Nabu reassured him.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Helia was laying on his bed in the mansion he shared with Nabu and Aisha and Flora's family.

The blue hair male had on a white shirt with blue shorts.

Lying on his chest were two baby girl with blue hair, light skin and blue eyes. She had on a white diaper with a light blue shirt. Her name was Macy. The other was also a girl with brown hair, with slightly tan skin and jade coloured eyes. She had on a light pink shirt with a white diaper. Her name was Rose.

Both were girls were a month old and his.

Before Helia were to do the surgery he gave several samples to Sky and Bloom. It was enough for them to do the in vitro with Aisha as the surrogate.

With the surgery and chemo, Helia had become sterile.

After several tries and all the batches were used, it wasn't until the last batch of Flora's eggs and Helia swimmers that the babies were created.

Helia survived the surgery but parts of his memories were gone. The good thing is that Nabu and Aisha were there to help him out.

After the fraternal twins were born, Helia did a DNA test to ensure that there was no mistake.

The hospital had Flora's DNA on the system already and used that along with Helia DNA to run the test.

The good thing is the test proved that Helia that his and Flora's love will live on physically though those girls.

Helia was watching a video Flora's family had sent him.

He remembered Flora but not enough to tell his girls about her so the videos and the pictures received were what they had to know the woman that taught Helia an important lesson. A lesson he would pass on to not only their daughters but to other people as well.

The lesson was to live life. Life is too short and is too much of a blessing to not enjoy it.


End file.
